The Shadow
"I am the end and only the end" Personality The Shadow is the embodiment of nothingness and evil, but she does have a normal attitude occasionally. she always looks down on others, seeing them as nothing more than ants under her being. She does have a touch of compassion in her. she reveals that she does truly care for Dante and wishes to see him happy. she even tells Dante that she doesn't wan to kill him and expresses genuine remorse and sadness after he's dead. Despite any real care or emotion, The Shadow will ultimately do anything to achieve her goals, even kill beloved ones. even when she's about to die, though, she can abandon her evil instincts and express pride at Dante's power and growth. Appearance Before anything, The Shadow was simply a sentient being made of dark mist. it only has any form when it possess someone and it changes them into dark versions of themselves. after it's blasted out of Dante's mind, it adopts a grown woman form. After she attains a physical body, she has long black hair that she braids into a long pony tail. she also has red eyes and tanned skin tone. she also wears a black and purple assassin-like outfit with a hood and a large cloak that covers her whole body. Story The Shadow was actually one of the two beings created by The Nothing as a way of coming back from it's destruction. Abilities Enhanced Intelligence: '''The Shadow possesses a very high amount of knowledge about many things. after she learned many things along side Dante, she attained a large understanding of every kind of magic there was. '''High Amount of Patience: '''The Shadow was able to wait thousands of eons to enact her vengeance and created hundreds of factors that would take years to be useful. '''Expert hand-to-hand Combatant: '''due to learning with Dante, The Shadow has all of his fighting abilities and skills. Powers '''Void Magic; an ancient power that embodies the essence of nothingness and gives the user the power to destroy anything. Corruption: '''with this power, the user can turn anything into dark and evil versions of themselves. Dante used this power to create the new villains from the equestrian's negative thoughts and feelings. '''Conjuration: with this power, the user can create anything from thin air(similar to both Rarity's powers). The Shadow used this ability to create ten small daggers to impale Dante's ten hearts. Immense Arcane Might: even without her Void powers, The Shadow possesses a very high amount of magical power and skill. Relationships Dante: she originally possessed him and stirred his feelings of anger at Sunset and the other heroes. he was able to resist her power, but at moments fell prey to her dark influence. after she's freed and gains a physical body, Dante always expresses his distain for her, but she always tell him that he was her favorite vessel. after The Nothing kills Dante, it reveals that The Shadow truly cared about him and, for the first time in her existence, she felt real remorse and sorrow. when The Nothing's about to be killed for real, The Shadow reemerges and tells Dante how proud she is of him and his growth before being destroyed for good. Stygian: not much is known about their relationship, but Stygian tells them that The Shadow locked away his real self and released his darker personally to control the body. [[The Seven Sorcerers|'The Seven Sorcerers']]:''' while she didn't directly fight them, she does remember the fight between The Nothing and the sorcerers. she retains the hatred for them and their incarnations. '''The Mane Six: although they never have any direct interaction, she does express distain at them for being the current users of Harmony. The Humane Six: she does have a very minor respect for their power, since they were able to almost beat Dante's strength. '''The Nothing: '''she didn't know her creator before, but she does hold immense respect for it and sees it as a true god in the universe. after she's summoned The Nothing, see is overwhelmed by its majesty and willingly refuses with it, despite the fact that she'll be erased. Quotes Category:My little pony villains Category:My little pony characters Category:Villains